DARK SIDE'S WARNING
by rpvee
Summary: A young Darth Sidious is sent to Coruscant to show the Jedi that the Sith have returned. He kills several Jedi... until he meets a padawan named ObiWan Kenobi... This story also contains the ritual that Plagueis and Sidious perform to create Anakin!
1. A NEW MISSION

A dark planet sits alone in the shadows of space. Lightning can be seen behind the dark clouds that covers the planet. This planet is Korriban, home to the Dark Lords of the Sith. So many generations before, the Sith were everywhere on the planet, but after the Wars, only two were to exist.

And so only two lived in a small hut on top of a hill. There was the Master, Darth Plagueis, and the apprentice, Darth Sidious.

Inside the hut, the two Sith Lords knelt before a small fire, their eyes the same color as the flames.

"Master?" Sidious, only in his 30's, asks.

"Yes, my apprentice?" Plagueis says, turning his old face to his young padawan.

"When will it be the time?" Sidious looks at his master.

"For?"

"Our revelation to the Jedi."

"Oh."

Plagueis stands up, as does his apprentice.

"Now is the time." Plagueis says calmly.

"Now?" Sidious nearly falls into the fire.

"Yes… I have a mission for you." Plagueis puts his wrinkled hand on his friend's shoulder. "You are going to Coruscant. Enter the Jedi Temple, kill as many Jedi as possible. If you see a Master or if there are too many Jedi, escape."

"Yes, Master…" Sidious bows. "But… what is the point of this mission?"

"There is only one point: To show the Jedi that we have returned." Plagueis explains. "Now go, and remember-"

"I know," Sidious rolls his eyes. "Fear is my ally."

"Good." The Master and apprentice bow down to each other, but only the apprentice leaves the hut.


	2. THE SLAUGHTER BEGINS

A small speeder speeds through space, heading towards the heart of the Republic- Coruscant. Inside this speeder is Darth Sidious, dressed in black and hooded.

A bright orb is ahead of the speeder… Corsucant. Sidious grins. The time has come.

As the Sith Speeder enters Coruscant's atmosphere, Sidious feels his powers weaken. The Light Side of the Force is strong here.

_Like it matters._ Thinks the Dark Lord. _Even weakened, my powers are greater than that of any Jedi._

The Jedi Temple comes in to view. The speeder approaches the Temple and lands on its roof. Sidious exits his vehicle and looks up at the sky. Night is approaching. Night is the Dark Side.

The Sith apprentice ignites his blood-red lightsaber and cuts a hole in the Temple's roof. The Dark Knight then jumps though the hole and lands on the highest level of the building.

_Tap-tap-tap!_ Footsteps! Sidious turns off his weapon.

Two young boys in Jedi robes walk around a corner. They stop dead.

The hallway is cold, and the Dark Side is present. The two Jedi ignite their lightsabers. One blade is blue, the other is green.

The darkness grows stronger. Then the sound of a lightsaber being ignited comes from behind the two scared padawans. The two Jedi turn- there is a flash of red- the two Jedi's heads fall to the ground, followed by their bodies.

The hallway grows darker as the sun sets. Sidious enters an elevator and goes to the padawan's sleeping level. The two elevator doors slide open, the Sith Lord enters a large room with hundreds of doors along the walls.

"Who are you?" Comes a strong voice. Sidious looks to his left, only to see a Temple guard.

"Me? I am your doom." Sidious laughs, and swings his re-ignited blade at the guard. The guard quickly igniteds his lightsaber- a green blade- and blocks the attack.

"I don't think so." The guard taunts. Now several of the doors are opening, padawans looking in shock at the Sith and guard. Then… hundreds of purple, yellow, blue, and green blades appear. The padawans are ready for their first battle.

Sidious Force-pushes the guard out a window and then attacks the young Jedi. Corpse after corpse falls as child after child meets their fate.


	3. A NEW CHALLENGE

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fifteen year-old boy, is the only Jedi Padawan that meditates. When he meditates, he is in such a trance that not even Yoda can get him out of it.

That is why he does not hear the screams of his friends as they die at the hands of a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Arms and heads hit the ground as children as young as 5 to as old as 17 die. Blood curdling screams echo down the halls of the Jedi Temple…

And several Jedi Knights are running to the Padawan chambers to see what is going on. One of these Jedi will one day be facing the threat as a Master. This knight is Mace Windu.

"BANG!" The doors to the Padawan chambers crash to the ground as the Jedi Knights enter… and only Mace Windu can believe what he sees: a black-robed, hooded human with a red lightsaber, surrounded by small bodies with expressions of terror on their faces. The man's face is hidden by shadow.

"Who are you?" Mace shouts to Sidious. Sidious raises his left hand, and lightning erupts from it. The Force Lightning hits Windu and his fellow Jedi Knights, knocking them unconscious.

Windu's last thought was, _I will one day capture this beast._

Inside his chambers, Obi-Wan Kenobi still meditates, letting the Force speak to him and teach him… but his peace is interrupted when a shadow clouds his Force-vision. In his head, Obi-Wan hears an old man's cackle, and a deep voice say, "You underestimate my power!".

Obi-Wan opens his eyes. Cold sweat has drenched his Jedi robes.

_Something's wrong!_ Obi-Wan realizes. The young Jedi rushes out of his quarters and gags. Arms, legs, heads, and whole bodies of Kenobi's friends litter the floor.

"Ah, a surviving Padawan!" Laughs a cold voice. Obi-Wan looks at the shadow standing across the room from him.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER _ALONE_!" Shouts a young voice. A nine year-old boy enters the room from his quarters.

"Devol, get out of here!" Obi-Wan shouts to his brother.

"No, I want to fight this creep!" Devol Kenobi explains.

"Your last mistake, young fool." Sidious grins. He turns off his lightsaber, hangs the hilt on his belt, and extends both hands. Lightning shoots out from his fingertips and is about to hit Devol…

"NO!" Screams Obi-Wan, and he runs in front of his brother, ignites his blue lightsaber, and just manages to block the lightning.

"Devol is my little brother, and I love him. If you think that you can hurt him or me, then you're wrong!" Obi-Wan shouts to the Sith Lord.

"Come get us!" Devol taunts. There is a slight pause.

"So be it, _Jedi_." Sidious says.

"Remember those secret lightsaber techniques I taught you!" whispers Obi-Wan just before Darth Sidious jumps across the room and ignites his weapon. Devol ignites his blue blade, Obi-Wan angles his, and the duel begins.


	4. THE LIVING FORCE

Darth Sidious laughs as he fights the two Jedi padawans. The two of them are easier than fighting one Jedi Master!

"Come, now!" Sidious taunts. "Surely you can fight better."

"Don't listen to him, Devol!" Obi-Wan orders.

"Are you really going to obey your big brother, Devol? Since when is he your Master?" Sidious asks.

"I don't _obey_ him," Devol explains. "I _respect_ him!" Devol attacks the Sith Lord, as does Obi-Wan.

"Respect does exist in the Jedi Order! Only loyalty and command!" Sidious lies while ducking and blocking.

"NO!" Devol screams, furious at Sidious for disrespecting the Order like that. Devol uses his rage against the Dark Lord, not bothering to cover for his brother or use the Force. He just swings and swings, getting lazy. Sidious Force-pushes the young boy across the room, leaving the Sith with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan attacks and blocks, as does Sidious…

Until searing pain goes through Obi-Wan's left arm. Obi-Wan looks at his arm and sees a deep lightsaber wound. In too much shock to react to anything, Obi-Wan does not have time to block the tow blows to his knees. The wounded boy falls, gashes in his legs now, too.

"As for _you_…" Sidious laughs, walking over towards Devol. Devol gets up and charges at Sidious, rage flowing through the padawan. His brothers is hurt, his friends are dead… Blow after blow, Devol cannot stop using his anger.

"Good!" Cries Sidious while he easily blocks each attack. "Use your aggressive feelings, boy!"

Devol then realizes what he is doing.

He's using the Dark Side.

"No." Devol says. He then attacks Sidious calmly. He's a Jedi again.

Seeing that the boy has calmed down, Lord Sidious angrily fights the boy seriously, using all of his dark skills. Easily he cuts the boy's lightsaber hilt in half, destroying the Jedi weapon. Sidious points his own red blade at Devol's small chest.

"You really though that you could stop me?" Cackles Sidious. "How foolish."

Although his vision is blurry, Obi-Wan can see the Sith Lord aiming his lightsaber at his little brother's heart… but Obi-Wan is too weak to do anything.

"Please don't…" Begs Devol. "Please, I won't tell anyone about you."

All Sidious does is laugh…

Obi-Wan screams as he sees his little brother's body sway back and forth until it finally collapses. There is a hole in the boy's chest.

Just one padawan left.


	5. DARK SIDE'S WARNING

Sidious approaches Obi-Wan. Too weak to stand, the Jedi rolls across the blood-stained floor.

"You can't escape..." Sidious taunts. "Your death is near, boy." Obi-Wan just keeps on rolling, his own blood leaving a trail behind him. Sidious raises his left hand, and electricity corses throughout the padawan's body. It soon stops.

"Young fool," Sidious grins. "Only now, in the end, do you understand." Another short wave of Force lightning surrounds Kenobi. Sidious continues his approach. Soon, he is standing right next to Obi-Wan.

"Goodbye, Jedi!" laughs the Dark Lord. His red blade comes down upon Obi-Wan-

And is met by a blue blade. Obi-Wan has his lightsaber!

Sidious growls and strikes again. That too, is blocked. From the ground, Obi-Wan swings his weapon at Sidious, making the Dark Lord back away.

Using the Force, Obi-Wan regains his energy. He manages to stand.

Sidious takes another step back. This padawan is too strong...

Several running footsteps are approaching. The Sith Lord is caught.

"This is not the end, Jedi!" screams Sidious. He cuts a whole in the roof, jumps up to the next floor, and does so over and over again until he reaches the roof. He enters his speeder and immediatly takes off.

In the padawan chambers, Obi-Wan Kenobi colapses. Many figures enter the room.

"Young Kenobi, medical attention he needs." says a short, green alien.

Several men run over to Obi-Wan and put him on a medical capsule.


	6. MASTER AND APPRENTICE

A small speeder approaches Korriban. It lands at the foot of a small hill. The pilot exits his ship and goes up the hill. On top of the hill is a small hut.

The pilot, Darth Sidious, enters the hut. Darth Plagueis is waiting for him.

"Well?" asks Plagueis.

"Several padawans have been killed, but-" Sidious begins, but he stops.

"But what?" Plagueis stands and turns to his apprentice.

"There is one padawan who is too strong." Sidious explains.

"A padawan?" laughs the Sith Master. "What is his name?"

"I don't know." Sidious says.

Plagueis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, mentally asking the Force what the Padawan's name is.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." says Plagueis, opening his eyes. "The Dark Side told me of his strength, indeed he is powerful. Hopefully this Kenobi will forget what you look like, for the sake of our plans."

"Yes, Master." Sidious bows.

"Apprentice, the time has come." Plagueis announces.

"For...?" asks Sidious.

"The Chosen One."


	7. THE CHOSEN ONE

"The Chosen One!" exclaims Sidious. "What if the Jedi find him before we do?"

"Then we will have to get him back to the right side now, won't we?" Plagueis replies. "Now then, to perform the Ritual of the Force, we will need a living sacrifice. Through the Force I will find the right hostess for the Chosen One. While I do that, go and find a well sized animal."

"Yes, my Master." Sidious bows and leaves.

Plagueis sits down cross-legged. He closes his eyes and goes in to a sleep-like state of meditation. In the Force, faces of woman throughout the galaxy flash before him. Who will be the Chosen One's mother?

Outside, Sidious walks down the hill.

_The Chosen One,_ he thinks. _The one destined to destroy the Sith… unless we can convince him to destroy the Jedi!_

The Sith apprentice looks around. There is plenty of deadly wildlife on Korriban… but then again…

Plagueis always orders Sidious around as if he is just a _slave_! Meanwhile, all Plagueis does is sit and meditate and all of that _junk_…

Grinning, Sidious turns around and walks back up to the hut.

Plagueis hears his apprentice enter.

"Do you have the sacrifice?" he asks through his meditation.

"Yes, master." Sidious lies.

"Excellent… you will now kill it, and the Force will accept its life force in exchange for the Chosen One." Explains the Sith Master. He feels that the mother will soon be selected. "Kill it now!"

Sidious puts his lightsaber hilt to his Master's back.

"Yes, Master." Sidious says, and he ignites the lighsaber.

On Tatooine, a rare lightning storm begins in the middle of the night. The last women Plagueis saw before his murder was to be the chosen mother.

And so one red lightning bolt strikes the small hut of a woman, a slave. This woman is Shmi Skywalker.

This woman is to be the Chosen One's mother.

Millions of microscopic midi-chlorians surround Shmi, and then they suddenly enter her. She wakes up. There is something wrong. She feels different, like something all-powerful is present.

She would never know just how powerful that something is.


	8. BEGINNING OF THE END

Darth Sidious's speeder approaches a beautiful, lush, green planet. This planet is Naboo, and Naboo is having its senatorial elections.

The speeder lands and Sidious gets out. It is a warm, summer day.

Wearing normal civilian clothes and his eyes now properly colored, Sidious approaches the planet's capital building. He enters.

"Can I help you?" asks a woman behind a desk. Sidious turns to her, and stares deep into her eyes. The woman stares back, and her eyes cloud up.

"You will register me as a native named Palpatine." orders Sidious.

"I will register you as a native named Palpatine." the woman repeats.

"You will make me a candidate in the senatorial elections." Sidious grins.

"I will make you a candidate in the senatorial elections." the woman repeats.

"You will do it now."

"I will do it now." The woman begins to type into her datapad, obeying the Sith Lord's commands.

The Republic's end has begun.


	9. REVENGE OF THE SITH

Nine months later, the Chosen One of the Force is born. He is named Anakin.

Anakin Skywalker.

Sidious, publicly known as Palpatine, ends up winning the Senatorial elections, but that is only the beginning. The true power will come in time.

On Korriban, a corpse lay on the dirt floor of a hut, rotting away, animals eating its decaying flesh. The Master is gone, and the apprentice is taking control.

Darth Sidious is still Darth Sidious, carefully manipulating others to do his bidding. His plot is going as planned.

The Sith Empire will return…

**THE END…**


End file.
